Por fuera, por dentro
by La chica Melocoton
Summary: Song Fic IchiRuki. Los pensamientos de Ichigo y Rukia durante el manga final. IchiRuki por siempre.


**Song fic por: La chica Melocotón.**

 **Pvos: Kurosaki Ichigo**

 **Pvos:Kuchiki Rukia.**

 **Anime:Bleach.**

 **Autor:Tite (fucking) Kubo.**

 **Canción:Por fuera, por dentro.**

 **Autor: Leonel García.**

 **Cantante: Leonel García.**

 **Disco:...**

 **"ACLARACIONES"**

 **El escrito es de mi total autoría.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados a los autores de la canción y el anime.**

* * *

.

 **POR FUERA, POR DENTRO.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"Te encuentro al cruzar la puerta,**_

 _ **no te veía hace tanto ya,**_

 _ **contengo la sorpresa, y me finjo normal."**_

 _ **Pvos: Ichigo.**_

Tocan el timbre, tiemblan mis manos por un segundo, ya estamos todos aquí solo falta ella.

—¡Ichigo! —desde la cocina Orihime grita, han pasado años desde que me llama por mi primer nombre, aún no me acostumbro—¡¿Puedes atender la puerta?!

Bufo por lo bajó, me levanto con pereza de la silla y camino a rastras como no queriendo verla, hace tanto no la veía. Tenía ganas de ir a la Sociedad de Almas pero me contuve por respeto a Orihime y por los celos de verla en el seno de Renji.

Ahí estaba, tan delgada, cruzada de brazos. Sus ojos brillaban, ella siempre ah resplandecido. Renji la escoltaba por detrás y pude adivinar su mirada, estaba feliz de volver a vernos pero también estaba a la guardia, no me dejaría acercarme a ella y mantuve mi distancia.

Lo único que atine a decir fue un:

—Hola.

 _ **"Pregunto cómo ha estado todo,**_

 _ **y pienso que diga que mal,**_

 _ **me dices que has estado bien, que yo qué tal,**_

 _ **digo mil cosas, pero la verdad, no quiero hablar,**_

 _ **quiero abrazarte y besarte y recomenzar,**_

 _ **por fuera todo se ve tranquilo,**_

 _ **por dentro no puedo soportar. "**_

 ** _Pvos:Rukia._**

—No creo que a Ichigo le importé sí vamos.

En nuestra habitación como esposos, Renji se quitaba su uniforme Shinigami y se ponía su ropa del mundo humano que yo "amablemete a la fuerza" le dije que usara.

—Desde la batalla contra Juha no lo hemos visto Renji. No fuimos a su boda ni cuando nació su bebé.

—Él tampoco vino ni una sola vez, y así de la nada ¿quiere que vayas a su mundo?

—Sus razones tendrá.

Al llegar al mundo humano, toco el timbre. Mis manos tiemblan, Renji esta detrás de mi y puedo sentir un poco de tensión entre los dos. Él sabe cuantas ganas tenía de verlo otra vez.

Abren la puerta y ahí esta él y tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contengo. Renji está aquí y su esposa también. Él saluda, yo, tan sólo me muestro neutral y hago un comentario sarcástico sobre el hospital.

¡Que tonta¡

Él responde como si esos diez años nunca hubieran pasado, discutimos. Parece que es lo que mejor se hacer cuando en realidad quisiera decirle que es un idiota, que lo extrañe y lo necesite muchas veces. Aunque entre nosotros yo siempre fui la que era fuerte pero no es así. Siempre le recordé que éramos amigos y era por Orihime, sabía que estaba enamorada de él, todos lo sabían. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu mejor amiga está enamorada del chico que amas? Si tan sólo Ichigo me hubiera dicho que me quería en todas esas veces en que le recalcaba que éramos amigos. Pero no fue así, Ichigo y yo simplemente fuimos grandes amigos.

 _ **"Por fuera sonrío, por dentro me duele,**_

 _ **por fuera estoy vivo, por dentro es tan diferente,**_

 _ **por fuera respiro, por dentro no hay aire,**_

 _ **por fuera te miro, por dentro quiero acariciarte el corazón. "**_

 _ **Pvos:Ichigo.**_

Rukia y yo salimos por más refresco, Renji apretó los labios cuando Karin nos mando y Orihime se veía un tanto preocupada pero Rukia era la menos preocupada, ella acepto con normalidad. Por esto los invite, quería saber si mis sentimientos por ella seguían siendo los mismos y por fuera hay una sonrisa pero por dentro estoy muriendo. Me recuerda a mi actitud cada 17 de Junio, el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre antes de conocer a Rukia, yo me mostraba alegre pero por dentro me sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.

 _ **Pvos: Rukia.**_

Cuando estoy a punto de salir con Ichigo por más refresco Renji se levanta.

—Recuerda que debemos llegar temprano, Byakuya te organizo una fiesta.

En todo el día no hablo para nada, ni se acercó a Ichigo, ¿Y ahora sale con esto?

Maldigo en mis pensamientos esa interrupción de Renji, Orihime nos ve a lo lejos con una preocupación que no puede ocultar. Existe mucha tensión entre los cuatro, incluso puedo ver como Ichigo aprieta sus puños, los vuelve a soltar y animado dice.

—No te preocupes Renji, se irán a tiempo.

 _ **"Pregunto cómo está tu vida y pienso que haya soledad,**_

 _ **me dices que hace un tiempo estás con alguien más,**_

 _ **dices mil cosas que me duele tener que escuchar,**_

 _ **tú vas corriendo y yo aún no puedo caminar,**_

 _ **por fuera todo se ve tranquilo,**_

 _ **por dentro no puedo soportar."**_

 _ **Pvos:Ichigo.**_

—¿Y como va todo?

Pregunta Rukia apenas salimos del hospital.

—Todo va bien enana. ¿Y tú?

—Todo perfecto, de hecho quiero decirte algo —nos detenemos, mi corazón late rápidamente— Desde ahora tendrás más respetó por mi, soy capitana.

—Idiota.

Por un segundo albergué la esperanza en que me dijera aquello que quería oír de sus labios, de su voz. Ella está bien con Renji, la cuida, la protege y tuvo el valor de decirle que la ama y yo tuve el valor de hacerme a un lado.

—Tú eres el idiota. No lo quería decir allá adentro pero ahora como capitana no tendré posibilidad de verlos tan seguido. Hoy me dieron permiso pero no creo que se repita

—Mejor. Así ya no vas a fastidiar.

—Ustedes podrían ir de vez en cuando.

—Orihime no lo aprobaría, es sobre protectora con Kazui.

—Vaya, ¿Puedes imaginar que ya tenemos familia?

—Y que tú al fin demostraste que eres digna de llevar el apellido Kuchiki.

—Ahora soy Abarai. —responde un poco enojada.

—Lo siento, es que es extraño llamarte Abarai Rukia.

—Tú conseguiste la vida tranquila que añoraste después de conocerme. ¿Ahora eres feliz?

—Claro que sí. ¿Tú?

—También.

 _ **"Por fuera sonrío, por dentro me duele,**_

 _ **por fuera estoy vivo, por dentro es tan diferente,**_

 _ **por fuera respiro, por dentro no hay aire,**_

 _ **por fuera te miro, por dentro quiero acariciarte el corazón"**_

 _ **Pvos: Rukia.**_

Vaya, es feliz. No le creo, no necesitamos palabras, sólo vernos y sabremos que nos pasa. Nunca quise aceptar que lo amaba y que él me ama a mi, creí que era por el recuerdo de Kaien pero con forme pasaba el tiempo nuestra relación era como un pequeño árbol, creció poco a poco y se enraizaba con fuerza. Por fuera sonrío pero por dentro me duele. Por fuera estoy viva pero en mi interior es tan diferente, me estoy muriendo por besarle.

 _ **Pvos:Ichigo.**_

Conseguíamos lo que queríamos más no lo que amábamos.

No es necesario que lo diga, se que no está completa, se que me ama como yo a ella. Ella fue la egoísta en separarse, en irse con Renji.

Por fuera respiró con normalidad pero siento que en este mundo no hay aire. La miro y tengo tantas ganas de amarla libremente.

 **¨FIN¨**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMETARIOS DEL SONG FIC PASADO, Y SÍ, ME EQUIVOQUE, NO ERA ONE SONG. LO SIENTO, HACE AÑOS QUE NO ENTRABA A FF Y DESPUES DEL TERRIBLE FINAL ME INSPIRO, HACE AÑOS NO ESTABA ASI DE DEPRIMIDA.  


POR AHI ME DIJERON QUE MI FIC ¨SIN DAÑO A TERCEROS¨NO TIENE GUIONES. ME COMENTO UNA AMIGA QUE AVECES FF TE LOS BORRA, YA LO CHEQUE, DIGANME SI AUN NO SE VEN POR QUE YO SI LOS VEO DESDE EL PRIMER DIA QUE LOS SUBI.

MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR COMERNTAR, POR AGREGARME COMO FAVORITO Y SEGUIRME.

MUERTE A TITE.

LARGA VIDA AL ICHIRUKI.


End file.
